Incredibles 6: Villains Rising
Incredibles 6: Villains Rising as Incredibles VI: Villains Rising is the sixth installment in the Incredibles: Knights Trilogy, and the second-to-last game in the series to feature Call Of Duty characters. The game takes place a whole 5 months after the 5th Game and Cade's death, along with Attinger's demise in the last game. The game follows Dash and his family, now hanging up their suits after the Hoover Dam Battle and the shocking experience of Cade's death. However, once they are faced with a new threat, they must don their suits again and fight once more in an effort to save the world with help from some old friends, and new ones. Incredibles 6 is on Xbox One, Xbox 360, PlayStation 3 and PlayStation 4, and will be released on October 1st, 2017. The game is followed up by the 7th Incredibles game, HeroFall, also known as Incredibles 7: HeroFall. The game is the first in the entire Incredibles Game Series to feature characters from the Terminator Franchise, with the plot revolving around Ultron attempting to awaken Skynet in Cyberdyne Systems to cause human extinction, with a set of Terminators with him. Cast Raymond Ochoa as Dashiell 'Dash' Parr Melissa Hutchinson as Clementine Everett Nicholas Bode as Jackson 'Jacks' Pearce Noam Jenkins as Aiden Pearce Sam Worthington as Marcus Wright Nick Stahl as John Connor Claire Danes as Kate Brewster Linda Hamilton as Sarah Connor James Spader as Ultron Arnold Schwarzenegger as Evil T-800 Robert Patrick as T-1000 Craig T. Nelson as Robert Parr/Mr. Incredible Holly Hunter as Helen Parr/Mrs. Incredible Sarah Vowell as Violet Parr Kristanna Loken as T-X David Andrews as Robert Brewster Nicola Peltz as Tessa Yeager Cameo Jack Reynor as Shane Dyson Cameo Plot The game opens up immediately I mean like a whole MINUTE after after the ending of the 5th Game, with Cade's dead body being taken to the Morgue as Tessa cries in grief over her father's death, while Tessa's boyfriend Shane is also in grief, watching Cade's body being taken away. Dash watches as Cade is wheeled away on a gurney and taken into the base. Clementine goes up to him and says "Dash, it's not your fault." as Dash just looks down in self-blame and says "Yeah, it is, Clem. If I'd just shot Attinger there, Cade would still be alive." and Clementine says "Don't say that! It isn't your fault if Cade wanted revenge." and Dash just looks at Cade's dead body and walks away, with Clementine just sighing, noticing that Dash still blames himself. The game then switches to 5 months later, where the world is now safe from any Villain threat, and The Incredibles have disappeared, when in reality, The Incredibles gave up being heroes and Sentinel Members, hanging up the suits for good. Dash, now distraught and depressed, blaming himself over Cade's death, took the worst hit in terms of self-esteem and emotion. However, the house where the Parr family is now staying house from the movie gets a knock on the door, and Dash answers it, and it is revealed to be Clementine, who says "Dash, I came here to talk to you... Can I come in?" as Dash motions for her to come inside. Dash says "What is it, Clementine?" and Clementine says "I came to try and convince you to get back on the team." as Dash just says "Clem, I can't. If I do, I'm only putting my family in danger. Plus, what's there to stop? Syndrome died 10 years ago, when I was only a year old. Underminer is on a morgue slab, and Attinger... Well, you saw what happened when he shot... Cade..." and Clementine responds with "You CAN'T keep blaming yourself, Dash. It was Attinger who took the shot!" and Dash just says "If I shot first, Cade would still be alive!". Dash then starts to tear up and says "I could have prevented everything! The war, the death, and the suffering! Thousands died, and I did nothing..." and Clementine just goes up to him and says "You couldn't do anything to stop it, Dash! You're only one human being!" as Dash says "I don't know, Clem... I just can't do it!" and Clementine just hands Dash the old Sentinel Task Force card, and says "Don't let Cade's death be in vain. Please, Dash... Think about it." as she walks out the door, and Dash just sighs, looking at the card with the Sentinel symbol on it. Later, the Sentinel Forces get a Camera Feed of a huge explosion in the SHIELD Base, The Triskelion. They go to the base in a helicopter, and they go to the courtyard, only to be confronted by hacked StarkTech Suits based on previous Iron Man suits. However, after clearing the robots in a battle, they hear a robotic laugh and out of the smoke, emerges the T-800 Version from The Terminator, the T-1000, the T-X and... Ultron! Ultron then says to Mitchell, Gideon, Griggs, Soap, Price, Lee and Clementine "We know you mean well, but you're all pawns in a dangerous game! Now, if you let us go we will let you live in return!" and Mitchell says "What do you want?" then, in response, the T-800 comes forward and asks "Where is John Connor?" as dramatic music plays. Clementine then asks "Who the hell is John Connor?" and the T-1000 comes forward and says "John Connor will be the future leader of the Worldwide Resistance in the future, and last best hope of humankind in the War Against the Machines." and Lee asks "What the hell are you, people from the future or something?" and a voice behind them says "Not people. Machines!" as they turn to see Sarah Connor, who is holding a SPAS-12 Shotgun with a grenade launcher slung around her back. The T-X then targets Sarah and aims for her, and everyone gets into a huge fight, and Lee is eventually pinned to the wall by the T-800, while Clementine is about to get killed by the T-1000. However, just as the two are about to get killed, the T-800 is blasted forward by a grenade, loosing some of his human skin and showing the robotic skeleton underneath. The T-1000 then looks around sharply, only for a red ray of speedy light to come in and cut him in half and knock him away. The speedy, red ray then stops to reveal Dash, who has his suit back on. Dash then turns around as Clementine looks in surprise and Dash says "I'm back!" Yes, Dash stole Arnold Schwarzenegger's catchphrase in Arnold's presence!. Category:Games Category:Video Games Category:Crossover Games Category:Xbox One Games Category:Xbox 360 games Category:PlayStation 4 Games Category:PlayStation 3 games